


Jealousy

by southsidepea



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Choking, Drinking, F/M, Smut, fuckboy sweet pea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 00:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13602147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southsidepea/pseuds/southsidepea
Summary: “Come on, Y/N. I know something’s been going on with you and Pea.”Y/N swallowed. “First of all, he’s an asshole. Second of all, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” she lied, her cheeks turning blood red.





	Jealousy

Y/N stood in front of her mirror. She was wearing a black, tight crop top and a plaid, high waist skirt that went down to the middle of her thighs. She had to look perfect tonight. There was a party at her friend’s place, and he was definitely going to be there. **  
**

“How do I look?” Y/N turned around to face Toni, who was sitting on the bed, scrolling through her phone.

“Oh my  _god_. You look gorgeous!” Toni smirked, “It almost makes me cry that you aren’t gay.”

Y/N chuckled. She had known Toni since they were little. Her parents moved to New York a few years ago, but decided to move back to Riverdale last summer. She’d missed Toni a lot, she was her best friend.

“Okay, so tell me. Who are we trying to impress tonight?” Toni teased, laying down her phone and crossing her arms.

“Me? No one.” Y/N blushed and turned back to the mirror to fix her hair.

Toni scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Come  _on_ , Y/N. I know something’s been going on with you and Pea.”

Y/N swallowed. “First of all, he’s an  _asshole_. Second of all, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” she lied, her cheeks turning blood red.

“Oh my god, you two are golden.” Toni burst out in laughter. “I know sexual tension when I see it, don’t even try to tell me  _nothing_ has been going on.”

Y/N shrugged. Sweet Pea was an asshole, that was a fact. Toni had introduced them when Y/N moved back to Riverdale. He was rude, cocky and didn’t give a shit about anyone but himself. Y/N couldn’t even count how many times she wanted to slap that smug grin off his face. It was no secret that they disliked each other. The few times they were forced to hang out, Sweet Pea made nasty comments about everything she did and Y/N spent her time scoffing and rolling her eyes at him.

“There is  _no_  sexual tension, Toni.” she groaned. Toni let out a bitter laugh and stood up. She put her hand on Y/N shoulder and smirked.

“Girl. I  _saw_  you at the Wyrm.”

Y/N’s heart stopped for a second. “Oh god.” she muttered under her breath, her eyes widening.

“Hah! So something  _did_  happen? I knew it!” Toni exclaimed, a triumphant smile on her face.

Y/N stared at her in confusion. “What? You- you didn’t- what the fuck Toni?!” she blurted out.

“I can’t  _believe_  that trick worked! Oh my god you have to tell me everything. Spill.”

 _Well, fuck._  “Alright then. God, you’re such a bitch sometimes.” Y/N rolled her eyes and sat down on the bed. Toni sat down next to her, waiting impatiently for her to talk.

“Ugh, okay. We were at the Wyrm, like, 2 weeks ago. I got drunk and you left with that girl. So I’m hanging with Fangs and Sweet Pea, Pea was being an asshole as always, I was yelling at him.” she shrugged. “Fangs left, I think, and I pretty much stormed out after Pea called me a stuck-up whore.”

Toni rolled her eyes and muttered, “What a dick. Okay, go on.”

“He followed me and tried to apologize, as much as a fuckboy apology goes anyway, and we kept arguing the whole way home. When we were by the trailer park, he kinda just, I don’t know.” Y/N bit her lip and looked at Toni sheepishly.

“Aaaaand? He kinda just, what?!”

“Ehh, he pushed me against the fence and kissed me.”

“Oh my god. I can’t believe you went with it?!” Toni shrieked, before bursting out in laughter again.

Y/N frowned and crossed her arms. “Oh, fuck off.”

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry!” she lifted her hands up after wiping away a tear. “I swear I’ll be good. So that’s two weeks ago, are you still like, fucking?”

“I guess… He’s been ignoring me for the past few days.” Y/N muttered.

What she wouldn’t tell Toni was that Sweet Pea was unbelievably good in bed. He was still an asshole whenever they hung out with the others. He texted her every now and then. Usually it was just a simple ‘My place, half an hour’ text. Every time she swore she wouldn’t go and half an hour later found herself standing outside his trailer in her matching lace underwear. She had never experienced sex like with Sweet Pea. The other guys she’d been with usually just laid on top of her and pounded into her until they came. But not with Sweet Pea. She sometimes wondered if the fact that they didn’t get along made their sex better. He made sure to make her come every single time, and usually more than once. Almost as if making her come was a way of punishing her. No matter the reason, it turned her on.

What pissed her off was that the next day it was like they didn’t know each other. It wasn’t like she wanted to be  _dating_  him or something. She still pretty much hated him. But what she hated more was the control and power he had over her. She had tried texting him once, after a night out, asking if she could come over. No reply. She figured in his world, it only worked if he was the one initiating it. And now it had been days since he texted her. It drove her crazy. She didn’t even know why she cared so much.

“Oh girl, are you in trouble.” Toni teased, pulling her in a hug. “Well, he’s gonna be sorry for ignoring you, I can promise you that. You ready to go?”

* * *

Y/N entered the party and instantly spotted Sweet Pea over in the corner, talking to Fangs. She sighed and shot Toni a nervous look. “Alright, here goes nothing.” she whispered to Toni who dragged her through the room towards a table full of beer. Y/N grabbed one and scanned the room. She was surprised to see how many people were there she didn’t know.

She looked over to the corner where Sweet Pea had been, and her eyes met his. His hair was messy (like always), his eyes darkening and his mouth curled up to a smug grin. She clenched her jaw, determined to not let him win this time. She turned to face Toni, breaking the eye contact. Toni didn’t have to think twice and grabbed Y/N’s arm to lead her towards a group of people standing in the kitchen. They stood there talking for a few minutes when Y/N felt Toni’s elbow hit her side.

“Fuckboy alert.” she muttered, nodding her head towards Sweet Pea and Fangs.

“Y/N! Damn girl, you look hot tonight.” Fangs threw his arm around Y/N’s shoulders. Y/N chuckled and took a sip of her beer.

“You out of people to flirt with, Fangs?” Toni laughed. Sweet Pea took his place next to Toni, clenching his jaw as he crossed his arms, his gaze fixated on Y/N.

“Who wouldn’t wanna flirt with Y/N? Look at her!” Fangs said, letting go of her shoulder.

“Aww, Fangs. I’m flattered.” Y/N joked, shooting Sweet Pea a sarcastic look. “Excuse me, I’m gonna go for a cigarette.”

“I’ll join you.” Toni took her hand and followed her. “Don’t wait up!” she looked over her shoulder and winked, making Y/N laugh.

Y/N spent the night avoiding Sweet Pea and talking to strangers. No matter what she was doing, she could feel Sweet Pea staring at her from the other side of the room. She was feeling a bit tipsy when she noticed a guy watching her with a smirk on his face. He was pretty handsome, she had to admit. She leaned against the wall and smiled back. He started making his way over to her, and she snuck a quick look at Sweet Pea who was still looking at her.

“Why, hello there gorgeous. I don’t think I’ve seen you before.” the male leaned against the wall next to her, a bit too close. “I’m Reggie.” the corners of his mouth curled up into a smirk.

Y/N smiled and took a sip of her drink. “I’m Y/N. I can’t say I’ve seen you before either.”

“So, Y/N. Tell me about you.”

She told her about herself, what she liked and didn’t like. She found out he was from the Northside, played football and pretty much didn’t talk about anything else. He was attractive though, so Y/N decided to say fuck it and enjoy it. If it pissed Sweet Pea off, good. If not, she could still just have fun with Reggie and forget about the asshole.

When Y/N’s favourite song came on, she grabbed Reggie’s hand and dragged him onto the floor where several people were dancing. His hands instantly found her waist and pulled her closer to him. She put her arms around his neck and started swaying her hips in sync with the music. A moment later, she turned around and pressed her back against his chest. She felt his member harden against her ass, and smirked. Her eyes wandered over to the corner, where Sweet Pea was standing, his jaw clenched. Toni was standing next to him and winked. Y/N suppressed a laugh and turned back to Reggie.

“I’m gonna go to the bathroom, don’t go anywhere.” she smirked. Reggie bit his lip and ran his hand down to her ass and gave it a squeeze before she made her way to the bathroom.

To Y/N’s amusement, Sweet Pea was also heading towards the bathroom. She quickened her pace and was by the door when she felt a firm grip on her upper arm. She turned around to see Sweet Pea towering over her, his eyes dark.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” he growled.

“Oh, I’m just having fun.” Y/N gave him a teasing smile and leaned closer to him. “Daddy.”

Sweet Pea’s grip tightened and the smug grin appeared on his face. “Oh really? Is that what you call fun?” he snarled, his face just inches away from hers, making Y/N shiver. Sweet Pea’s hand moved to the back of her head as he leaned closer so that their lips were almost touching. “I thought you knew better than that, baby girl.”

Suddenly, she was being pushed inside the bathroom. Sweet Pea turned around and locked the door as she tried to catch her breath. Before she could blink, his strong arms were pushing her against the wall and his face was so close she could feel his breath on her. He let out a deep, bitter laugh, his hand travelling down to her thigh. She felt the warmth forming between her legs as he grazed up her bare thigh and settled on her ass under her skirt.

“Now, are you gonna be a good girl?” he hissed, his mouth moving to her neck and his teeth bit gently into the skin. Y/N let out a low moan, his touch making her knees weak.

“Y- yes.” she breathed out, pressing her core against his, her hands running through his hair.

“Good.” he whispered before crushing his lips against hers. His lips were soft and warm, his tongue brushed against hers. She eagerly parted her lips to let him enter. She felt excitement spread throughout her entire body and a moan escaped her lips.

He pulled away and smirked, suddenly dropping to his knees and pulled down her panties. Before she knew it, her leg was draped over his shoulder and his mouth was covering her clit. His tongue worked fast circles and her eyes rolled to the back of her head at the pleasure that consumed her. Unable to keep silent, she covered her mouth with her hand to muffle the loud moans.

“Shit, baby, you’re so wet.” he groaned before connecting his mouth with her clit once again. Sweet Pea’s hand moved from her ass to her opening, making Y/N cry out in satisfaction when he pushed two fingers into her dripping wet sex. It didn’t take long for Y/N’s walls to clench around his fingers, her body trembling as her orgasm flooded through her.

Sweet Pea’s hands moved to her hips and up to her chest, lifting her top up to reveal her bare breasts. One hand grazed over her right nipple, pinching it harshly before forcing her to turn around. He took a step back, pulling up her skirt to get a better view, before unbuckling his belt and pressing his hard cock against her aching sex.

“Oh, fuck.” Y/N whimpered.

“Such a good girl.” he growled, pushing the tip of his cock inside her before pulling out. “Beg for it, I need you to  _beg_  baby girl.”

His words turning her on even more, the desperate to feel him inside her taking over. “Please, Sweet Pea. I need you. I need to  _feel_  you.” she breathed out, replaced by a loud moan as he pushed himself inside, filling her.

“Ugh, you’re so fucking tight princess.” he groaned as he thrust into her again. His hand moved to her neck, grabbing her necklace and pulling it back, choking her slightly. The lack of air made his every touch, his every move, more intense. The rush of euphoria tingled through her body, her hand clenching into fists against the wall, as she tried to suppress a scream.

He pounded into her, every time hitting her spot, causing her head to fall back. “Fuck, Sweet Pea, yes.” she whimpered. She heard him breathe out a laugh, before he tightened his grip on her necklace and thrust into her deeper. She felt her walls closing around him once again. “Oh, you’re gonna make me come baby, I’m gonna come.”

“Wait,” he groaned, quickening his pace, his other hand covering her breast, squeezing her nipple. “Oh, fuck, come with me baby.”

She didn’t hesitate. Her walls clenched around his dick, his thrusts becoming sloppier as he let out a low groan and spilled himself inside her. Once again, her orgasm flowed through her body, her legs trembling as she struggled to stand up. He let go of the necklace and she gasped for breath. He pressed his body against her back as he pulled out of her, his arms wrapping around her.

Y/N looked over her shoulder, still trying to catch her breath, and was met with his lips on hers. She sighed into his mouth, his hand stroking her arms. When he broke the kiss, his eyes were fixated on hers, a smirk appearing on his face.

“I should make you jealous more often.” she teased. His jaw clenched and his arms let go of her as he took a step back. He pulled up his pants and fixed his belt before leaning against the wall, his arms crossed. Y/N swallowed and picked up her panties, fixing her skirt before turning to face him.

“You’re  _mine_. Understand?” his voice was low and rough. Y/N looked at him in confusion, and nodded. Without saying anything else, he unlocked the door and disappeared. Y/N hesitated, a smile appearing on her face.  _I’m yours. Fuck._  she thought, before making her way out the door.


End file.
